Cinta Bersemu di Kelas 8A
by Grth
Summary: di SMP PGNH 2 terdapat kelas unggulan yaitu 8A. tpi jangan salah! kelas itu unggulan tapi juga jadi kelas berandalan!    RnR please!XD
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA BERSEMI DI KELAS 8A**

Story by Grth

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Genre Friendship, romance

Rated T

Summary: di SMP Swasta di Konoha yaitu SMP PGNH 2 Konoha terdapat sebuah kelas delapan unggulan yang muridnya rata-rata nilai na sangat tinggi yaitu kelas 8A. Tapi jangan salah…meski pun otak pintar tapi sifatnya…KEKANAK-KANAKAN! Murid nakal, suka ribut dan suka gila-gilaan (baik cewek maupun cwok) di depan kelas. Tapi…bagai mana kalau kelas itu merupakan tempat berseminya cinta sang 'Penghuni' kelas hancur tapi pinter itu? Maaf summary nya Gaje total…!^^''

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Di sebuah kelas di SMP PGNH 2 Konoha…

BLETAK!

"WOIIII! SAPA TU YANG NIMPUK GUE PAKE BOTOL, HAH?" teriak salah satu murid yang baru saja terkena lemparan botol. Dengan cepat murid yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu langsung mengambil botol tersebut dan melemparnya ke sembarang orang. Dan orang yang mendapatkan kesialan terkena lemparan botol adalah Ino.

"WOEEEE! NARUTO! JANGAN LO LEMPAR BOTOL SEMBARANGAN! KENA GUE NI!" teriak Ino lantang dan melempari Naruto botol untuk balas dendam. Melihat Ino yang balas dendam, Naruto langsung menunduk. Jadi…yang terkena lemparang Ino adalah orang yang ada di belakang Naruto yang tak lain…Kiba…

"WOIII…! INO! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN LEMPAR DONG! KENA GUE NIH..!" teriak Kiba marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk botol yang dengan kurang ajalnya *?* menimpa kepalanya.

"Hooo…sory…sory…tadi gue pengen nimpuk si Naruto tu…! Dia duluan yang memprovokasi!" belas Ino menunjuk Naruto.

"Kok gue? Yang salah tu, yang nimpuk gue duluan pake botol!" Naruto membela dirinya sendiri.

"Mang sapa yang nimpuk lo pake botol?" tanya Tenten ikut-ikutan.

"Kagak tau gue…tapi arahnya berasal dari sono…!" kata Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah…Shino?

Jadi semua nya ribut gara-gara Shino yang iseng nimpuk Naruto pake botol?

SHIIIIIIING…

Semuanya diam…sedangkan Shino dengan santai berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua diam sejenak…lalu tak lama kemudia ada teriakan yang menggelegar di penjuru SMP PGNH 2 Konoha tersebut…

"SHINOOOOOOOO…!" teriak semua murid gaje. Bahkan yang tidak kena pun ikut berteriak…

*Grth: GAJE~!XDD*

5 menit setelah munculnya teriak gaje…

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

BRAK!

"ANAK-ANAK…! KENAPA TERIAK-TERIAK?" bentak Kurenai-sensei yang langsung berlari dari kantor guru ke kelas 8A.

"Kami nggak ada teriak kok buk…" kata Ino yang merupakan ketua kelas *entah bagaimana bisa*.

"Hn…lebih baik kalian kerjakan LKS kalian…kalau kalian teriak-teriak lagi seperti tadi…awas saja…" ancam Kurenai-sensei yang keluar kelas.

Glek!

Semua menelan ludah tanda ketakutan. Mereka semua memang takut dengan ancaman Kurenai-sensei. Begitu mendengar ancaman Kurenai-sensei, mereka semua langsung membayangkan kejadian seminggu lalu. Di mana ada anak kelas 8E yang beraninya menantang Kurenai-sensei. Naasnya murid tersebut langsung di DO! Tapi akhirnya murid tersebut langsung meminta maaf ke Kurenai-sensei dan murid itu di terima lagi di sekolah ini.

Brrrtt…!

Mereka semua langsung merinding ketakutan. Tapi setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas, mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Bermain, corat-coret papan, lempar-lemparan botol, main hp,teriak-teriak gaje. Yah~…inilah kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Kekanak-kanakan bukan? Tapi inilah kelas mereka. Bahkan Sasuke ikut-ikutan ngelempar-ngelempar botol. Ckckckck…parah ni kelas.

"WOEEEE…! DIEM! KITA ADA MURID BARU NEH!" teriak Ino. Semua langsung diam kembali.

"Ayo…masuk…!" ajak Ino ke murid baru itu.

"Iya…" jawab murid baru itu.

"Nah…sekarang perkenalkan diri lo…" kata Ino.

"Baik! Perkenalkan nama gue Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal…!" Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aihh~…tak usah sungkan-sungkan begitu Sakura-chan…!" kata Ino.

"Iya…! Kita kan teman!" sahut Tenten.

"Makasih ya~…" kata Sakura.

"Eh…sini gue kenalin temen-temen gue…" kata Ino seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Sakura…kenalin…ini Tenten…dia jago karate dan olahraga lainnya…trus itu Hinata…jago main music, IPA sama Matematika…trus…itu Temari…dia pinter matematika dan bahasa…trus itu Naruto…dia tu nggak terlalu pinter kecuali dia jago dalam bidang basket…trus itu Sasuke…dia jago matematika ma bahasa inggris…terus itu Kiba…dia pinter dalam bidang olahraga sama Biologi…" kata Ino sambil menunjuk teman-temannya satu persatu. Lalu tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba Ino berteriak…

"WOOOEEEE! CEPET AMBIL POSISI!" teriak Ino lantang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cengo sendiri melihat teman barunya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sakura di kejutkan oleh yang di lakukan teman barunya.

Pertama Ino, ia langsung menggunakan in line skatenya. Trus Hinata, ia mengambil pom-pomnya, Tenten mengambil confetti dan yang lainnya mengambil posisi masing-masing.

1…

2….

3…

TAR…!TAR…!

Sakura langsung di kejutkan dengan ada nya confetti yang bertebaran. Sedangkan anak-anak perempuan membuat segitiga tapi atasnya tumpul. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ino langsung melompat dari bawah, salto di udara dan…TEK! Dengan sukses Ino sudah berada di atas segitiga yang tumpul itu. Kini segitiga itu menjadi sempurna.

"DE…!" teriak Ino.

"LA…!" teriak Tenten.

"COM…!" teriak Hinata.

"…!" teriak mereka bertiga serempak.

"DELAPAN A COMMUNITY…!" teriak satu kelas serempak.

"**WELCOME TO !"**

*TBC*

Yeiiiiy~…akhirnya fic ini kelar juga…!

Dan satu lagi…ini cerita saya dapatkan setelah melihat kegilaan kelas saya yang sama seperti cerita ini…yaitu 8A~…kelas unggulan yang lebih ancur dari pada kelas lainnya~!

YEAH!

HIDUP DELA~!

Dan mengenai "" itu nama kelas saya~…XD

Grth: Anindita –sang ketua kelas– maaf ya…nama kelas kita aku pinjem dulu~…w

Anin: makanya bilang-bilang dulu kalo mau minjem nama kelas…=="

Grth: nyehehehe…pinjem bentar aja kok…palingan Cuma buat fic ini doing…

Anin: yah…sudahlah…*pergi entah kemana*

Grth: okelah….akhir kata…saya minta REVIEW! Maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek…yah anggap saja ini prolog… :3

N.B: dan sekali lagi maaf buat Irma,temen sebangku saya, Femi sahabat saya, maaf ya…aku buat fic ini tentang kalian…Gomenesai~!(_ _|||)


	2. Chapter 2

1…

2….

3…

TAR…!TAR…!

Sakura langsung di kejutkan dengan ada nya confetti yang bertebaran. Sedangkan anak-anak perempuan membuat segitiga tapi atasnya tumpul. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ino langsung melompat dari bawah, salto di udara dan…TEK! Dengan sukses Ino sudah berada di atas segitiga yang tumpul itu. Kini segitiga itu menjadi sempurna.

"DE…!" teriak Ino.

"LA…!" teriak Tenten.

"COM…!" teriak Hinata.

"…!" teriak mereka bertiga serempak.

"DELAPAN A COMMUNITY…!" teriak satu kelas serempak.

"**WELCOME TO !"**

Chapter 2

"A-apa ini…?" tanya Sakura kagum.

"Penyambutan elo Sakura-chan~…!" jawab Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Penyambutan?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya…kami biasa melakukanya kalau ada murid baru masuk kelas ini…" jawab Ino yang masih berada di puncak segitiga.

"Terima Kasih…!" kata Sakura menunduk di depan segitiga itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Bagus nggak?" tanya Tenten yang ada di bawah Ino.

"Bagus banget…!" jawab Sakura tersenyum manis. Bahkan senyuman itu dapat membuat seluruh siswa laki-laki merona. Termasuk Sasuke yang terdiam sendiri di bangkunya.

'Senyuman itu…' batin Sasuke yang masih merona.

"Tak ku sangka kalau gue di terima dengan hangat seperti ini…" kata Sakura terharu.

"Nyehehehe…ini tradisi kelas kita…" jawab Tenten.

"Tapi kalian di perbolehkan melakukan perayaan penyambutan ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sekarang itu masalahnya…hei Hinata-chan…kira-kira barapa menit lagi Kurenai-sensei datang sesudah kita melakukan perayaan ini?" tanya Ino ke Hinata yang pinter matematika.

"Err…kalau di hitung…kira-kira…10 menit lagi?" guman Hinata.

"Haaah…kita harus cepat…" guman Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bingung sendiri dengan perkataan Ino yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Perlahan Ino mengambil nafas dalam-dalam *Grth: emangnya mau melahirkan ya?:D –di tabok-* dan …

"WOOOOEEE….! Cepet beresin ini semua…! Bagi yang nggak mau di hukum, harap di bereskan….SEKARANG!" teriak Ino lantang. Setelah berteriak, semua yang ada di situ langsung membereskan semuanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu….

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Begitu mendengar suara kaki, Ino langsung menyuruh teman-temannya duduk dan menyeret Sakura ke tempat Hinata.

"Elo duduk di sini aja ya…" kata Ino yang langsung berlari ke bangkunya untuk duduk.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura.

Ino kini sudah berada di bangkunya. Ia konsentrasi untuk mendengar suara kaki Kurenai-sensei.

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

Suara kaki itu terdengar lagi. Tentu saja Ino dapat mendengarnya. Setelah mendengar suara kaki itu, ia member intruksi ke teman-temannya.

"Sttt…guru datang 5 detik lagi…" kata Ino. Semua diam. Dan nah…mari kita Hitung mulai sekarang…

5…

4….

3…

2…

1…

0…

BRAAAAK!

"ANAK-ANAK! KENAPA KALIAN RIBUT SEKALI?" bentak Kurenai-sensei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok bu…semuanya terkendali…" jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Yah…sudahlah kalau kau bicara seperti itu…sekarang kerjakan tugasnya….eh?" Kurenai-sensei menoleh ke Sakura dan menghampirinya.

"Kau…murid baru itu ya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Iya sensei…saya murid baru…" jawab Sakura sopan.

"Oh…kau anak dari Haruno Corp kan? Siapa nama mu?" tanya Kurenai-senei.

"Iya…nama saya Haruno Sakura…." Jawab Sakura. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takjub.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Semoga Haruno-san betah di kelas ini…hmm…bukan mungkin lagi sih…tapi memang betah…" guman Kurenai-sensei.

"Terima Kasih sensei…" kata Sakura.

"Nah…sekarang kalian harus mengerjakan tugas Matematika kalian…guru kalian Kakashi Hatake…tidak bisa datang…jadi kerjakan…" kata Kurenai-sensei sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kelas itu.

SHIIIING….

Semua terdiam…

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"HOREEE~~!" teriak mereka serempak.

"IBU MASIH DI LUAR! JANGAN RIBUT!" teriak Kurenai-sensei yang ternyata masih diam mengawasi kelas itu.

"Ba-Baik sensei…!" kata mereka serempak lagi. Dan Kurenai-sensei pun pergi seutuhnya. Begitu Naruto mengecek keadaan di luar dan di lihatnya Kurenai-sensei tak ada lagi, ia langsung teriak-teriak gaje dan melemparkan kertas yang di gulung-gulung kecil ke sembarang orang dan membabi buta (babinya buta?O.o). Dan perang di kelas kini memulai peperangan….

Sewaktu istirahat…

"Kelas ni rasanya heboh banget dari tadi…baru kali ini gue ngeliat kelas yang ancur gini…" ujar Sakura.

"Ahahaha…itulah kelas kita….semuanya lebih seneng main dari pada belajar…" jawab Tenten yang sedang menyedot teh gelasnya.

"Terus nilainya pada nggak ancur nih?" tanya Sakura.

"Hebatnya sih kagak…" kata Ino.

"Wisss~…keren nih…" guman Sakura.

"Emang~!" jawab sekelas serempak.

"NGGAK ADA KABEL WOEEE~~…!" teriak Ino lantang.

"BIARIN~! YANG PENTING NYAMBUNG! YA NGGAK?" kata Naruto yang tak kalah lantang dari Ino.

"YO'I!" jawab satu kelas.

"Hadeeeeh~….kalian ini…." Ino geleng-geleng sendiri melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Keren banget maksud lo? Wah…thanks banget!" kata Sasuke yang entah mengapa jadi nyambung ke sana.

"KAGAK!" teriak Ino.

"Ah? Lo katarak, No? wah kasian banget si Sai…punya pacar tapi KATARAK!" ledek Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata "KATARAK". Dan tentu saja membuat kupingnya panas. Dan mereka pun terlibat laria-larian yang seru sodara-sodara. Tapi sayang…Ino kalah telak…karena Sasuke berlindung di belakang Sai. Ino pun kembali duduk di samping Tenten, melanjut kegiatan makannya. Ino makin panas begitu melihat Sasuke yang meleletkan lidahnya di belakang Sai.

"Sabar ya Ino-chan…"

"Makasih Hinata-chan…"

"Dia siapa sih Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia Sasuke….orang yang paling iseng setelah Naruto…iiiiiihhh~~…pingin banget gue gibeng mukanya dia!" geram Ino.

"Sudah…sudah…jangan hiraukan orang tolol itu…" kata Tenten yang langsung mendapat timpukan botol dari Sasuke. Tapi sayang…Tenten sudah akan mengira kalau Sasuke akan menimpukan botol ke arahnya. Jadi dia menunduk. Lalu…siapa kah yang mendapatkan timpukan itu?

BLETAK!

Yah…begitulah sodara-sodara. Botol itu dengan sukses mencium *?* kepala Sakura. Semua diam. Mereka menoleh kea rah Sakura yang kini sudah mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat menakutkan.

Brrrttt….

Mereka semua langsung merinding.

"S-A-S-U-K-E-P-A-N-T-A-T-A-Y-A-M-!" teriak Sakura marah. Sedangkan Sasuke? hadeeeh…ntu orang malah ketawa-ketiwi gaje di belakang Naruto.

"A-P-A-J-I-D-A-T-?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

"Grrr…rasakan ini…!" Sakura dengan kekuatan penuh melempar kembali ke Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah menunduk duluan. Jadi yang kena adalah…

PRRRAAANG!

Kaca jendelanya…

SHIIINGG…

"Sa-sakura-chan…kena jendelanya loh…" kata Hinata yang mengingat Sakura.

"EH?" Sakura menoleh…

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH~~~~!" teriak Sakura histeris begitu melihat keadaan kaca jendela yang ada di belakang Sasuke ada lubangnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku bisa di marahi nih…" kata Ino.

"Tenang…tenang…aku akan bilang ke Kepala Sekolah dulu…pasti ayah tidak akan marah…" kata Sakura yang berusaha tenang.

"Ha? Kepsek? Ayah? Jadi…"

"Iya…ayah gue itu jadi kepala sekolah di sini…" kata Sakura santai.

Glek!

Semua menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takut.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura risih.

"Ti-tidak…" jawab Naruto gagap kayak Hinata.'Wah…gawat…kalo gue nakal di depan Sakura-chan…bisa-bisa gue di aduin ke kepsek…trus gue di keluarin dari sekolah…huweee~…mau bilang apa coba ke emak ama babe gue nanti?' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalian takut gue bakal ngadu ke ayah gue?" tanya Sakura tepat sasaran.

"Iya sih…" jawab Kiba.

"Tenang aja kok…gue bukan tukang ngadu kayak anak kecil…" kata Sakura.

'Fyuuh~…untung deh…' batin Naruto yang lega mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Tapi…untuk elo…nggak akan gue ampuni…" kata Sakura penuh esmosi (baca: emosi) sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Glek!

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tapi ia berusaha tenang.

Nah…Sasuke…bagaimanakah hidupmu kelak?

*TBC*

Yuhuuu~~…Grth kembali~…

Maaf ya kalau chap 1 na hancur gila…habisnya…saya buatnya buru-buru…saya terasa di kejar-kejar waktu…tugas pada numpuk semua~…

Hiyoko: yeah~! Mari kita basmi tugas-tugas itu Grth-chan!

Grth: ayook! Mana senjata?"

Hiyoko: nih!*ngasik pistol api*

Grth: wokeh~~…lebih baik kalian review dulu fic ini selagi saya membakar tugas-tugas saya ini…!*mulai ngebakar kertas-kertas*

Hiyoko: INGET DI REVIEW YAA~~!

Grth&Hiyoko: er-ere…pi-ipi…yu-uyu…repiyu…!*ala Ceriwis*

Grth: kalau mau nge-flame juga gak papa kok…silahkan saja…! Tapi apinya jangan besar-besar ya…karena saya nggak tau nomor pemadam kebakaran…^^"

*Inilah ciri-ciri orang tolol….==a*


End file.
